Psyker
Psykers are individuals with psychic abilities in the Warhammer 40,000 fictional universe. Psykers draw their powers from the Warp, and hence are often in danger of daemonic possession and insanity. Psykers of Different Races Most races in the Warhammer 40,000 universe employ some form of psykers to their use on the battlefield, some are inevitably more potent than others. The Imperium of Man The Imperium employs various 'psykers' throughout the Imperial Guard and Space Marine Chapters to effective use on the field of battle as well as for civil duties. Navigators are required to cross safely through the Immaterium. Astropaths provide faster than light communication. Thousands of souls from psykers are required to maintain the Golden Throne, which broadcasts the Astronomican. Astropath Origins and Role Astropaths are chosen from the multitudes of psykers brought to Holy Terra on the black ships due to their great power. Once chosen, Astropaths are spiritually joined to the Emperor. This is why only powerful psykers can become astropaths, as such an experience can be fatal. Many do die, while most survivors lose their eyesight. Being joined with the Emperor is necessary however, as it greatly heightens Astropaths' already formidable powers and gives them the ability for which they were chosen - to send psychic messages through space across large distances, thereby becoming the main network of long distance messaging in the Imperium. Most ships have an Astropath on board and most planetary governments have access to Astropaths. Without the Astropaths' unique ability, long distance communication in the Imperium would be impossible. However their powers are still susceptible to the Warp and as such can be greatly delayed. Due to the strenuous nature of their job many Astropaths are physically frail and can die quite young through exhaustion. The Imperial Guard Although psychic mutation is frowned upon within the Imperium, certain mutants are recruited into use by the Imperial Guard as 'Sanctioned Psykers'. These mutants may draw upon the power of the Warp, unleashing it upon their enemies. They are also called upon to advise high-ranking officers, with varying degrees of success. Their limited training and equipment leads to them being more easily preyed upon by the perils of the Warp than perhaps the much more powerful Librarians of the Space Marine Chapters. Each time they utilise their power, they put themselves at considerable risk and are prone to have their minds destroyed in the process. Some Psykers in rare cases have even literally exploded from overloading their bodies with warp energy, taking out entire squads nearby. That aside, they are still a potent force when deployed and used properly. On the battlefield, Sanctioned Psykers can advise an officer and guide their command, protect him from psychic attack, or fire bolts of lighting from their hands. Space Marines Psykers are employed by the Space Marines in the form of Librarians. These individuals are chosen from among the most powerful psykers. Librarians are responsible for maintaining the records of the Chapter they belong to, and can also use their talents to divide psychic mutants into those that are dangerous and those that can be utilised by the Imperium. Librarians, having much better equipment, willpower, protection and training, are much less prone to the perils of the Warp than other Imperial psykers. On the battlefield, Librarians are fearsome opponents, able to unleash devastating psychic powers and augment their own physical prowess, they are also skilled at defending themselves and their battle brothers from psychic attack. The Inquisition Though they are tasked with hunting down rogue psykers and collecting latent ones for training to aid the Imperium, many inquisitors are psykers themselves. Inquisitor Gideon Ravenor being one of the most powerful in the Ordo Xenos' employment. Like much of their organisation, an inquisitor's psychic abilities can vary greatly from another's. Some specialise in unleashing torrents of fire, others, like Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn, specialise in powers that aid them in interrogations or to fool an enemy into stepping out from cover or dropping their weapons. Eldar Among all the races, the Eldar possess some of the most powerful psykers, using their ability to divine the future to shape their fate and also unleashing devastating powers on those that oppose them. Eldar Psykers come in the form of either Farseers or Warlocks, the former being the more powerful. Farseers will lead the Eldar warhost against the enemy and shape the course of battle with their powers. Warlocks are typically bodyguards and possess lesser, normally defensive powers. The Ulthwé Craftworld is said to possess the most and the best Eldar Psykers, due to its proximity to the Eye of Terror, and they can divine much further into the future and with better clarity than that of other craftworlds. Legions of Chaos The forces of Chaos host a great many mutants among their number. Chaos psykers can perform various tasks such as summoning daemons and unleashing devastating powers upon the enemy. The Chaos God Tzeentch is devoted to sorcery; legions worshiping Tzeentch such as the Thousand Sons possess a large number of psykers that can aid in battle. Other legions such as the World Eaters denounce magic and psychic ability in favour of the wanton bloodshed of close combat and the Iron Warriors often sneer at sorcery. Chaos sorcerors can unleash potent powers and are fearsome individuals, but are often mutated beyond recognition. Orks Known as Wyrd Boyz, Ork psykers differ from those of the other races in that they don't draw their power from the Warp, but instead from the latent psychic powers that all Orks have. The Wyrd Boyz then channel this Waaagh! energy to inflict damage upon their foes, but often end up killing themselves in the process. Necrons Necrons do not have Psykers in fact they delibertly avoid using them or the warp in any circumstances, this can be linked with the ancient necrontyrs' lack of psykers, their usage of technology in contrast to the Old Ones' mysticism and their C'tan masters hatred of the warp. They do however use anti psychic weaponry such as pariahs (sentient creatures with no warp presence) and warp jamming pylons. Tyranid The Alien Race of the Tyranids possess psykers of their own, known as Zoanthropes. More than likely, it is the constant assimilation of the DNA of psykers from other races such as Eldar that created Zoanthropes, as their progression throughout time has involved these creatures depending more and more on their rift energy in order to even move; as their legs have atrophied to the point that they are useless, a Zoanthrope must use its psyker abilities to levitate across the battlefield. Hive Tyrants also have some psyker abilities, but not on the same level as a Zoanthrope. Tau Tau have no known psykers. Indeed, in the video game Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior, it is revealed that the Tau are naturally resistant to the mutating effects of Chaos - unfortunately, this does not prevent the Tau Ethereal Ko'Vash being blasted apart by a burst of Chaos energy. Psyker Levels There are different grades regarding the power of a psyker: * Alpha / Alpha Plus * Beta * Gamma * Delta * Epsilon ....And so on down the Greek alphabet. The power the top four grades represents is immense. A high Delta level can read the minds of a good sized town simultaneously, or crush a man to death against a wall in seconds. Extremely powerful, and not to be taken lightly. An Alpha Plus, however, is a being of grotesque power. They are described in the 4th edition Rulebook as being able to "turn a man inside-out with a glance", "snap a Battle Titan in half with a flick of the wrist", and "a muttered syllable can turn an army upon itself in a frenzy of bloodlust". They are capable of destroying entire worlds - sometimes unintentionally. However, there are very, very few A or Α+ Psykers that can be controlled safely, or even at all. Because more powerful psykers attract proportionally more interest from warp-bound daemons, many are driven insane, tainted by Chaos, or even become possessed. They are one of the biggest threats the Inquisition has to face, and most are executed, as the threat they pose is simply too great to deal with. The Apex Twins The likelihood of being born a psyker are astronomical but the odds that two should be born as twins almost defies belief. Little is known about these two innocent looking young girls. Their true names long since lost, the twins are only known by their Inquisitorial designation as the Apex Twins because they exhibit powers beyond measuring, beyond even that of the feared Alpha Plus grade. The earliest record of them was during the turbulent days of the Age of Apostasy, which means they have been slaughtering their way through the galaxy for thousands of years. When a routine psyker sweep of the planet Ebrimund revealed their abilities, the twins were taken, despite having been hidden by their parents, under heavy guard by the then newly-formed Ordo Hereticus to the Black Ship orbiting the planet. Terrible and nightmarish, Black Ships are filled with screaming psykers contained in cavernous, psi-sheilded holds destined to Terra to feed the voracious psychic appetite of the Emperor of Mankind. Separated and placed in bleak holds, the twins and the ship began the journey. What happened afterwards was never documented. When the ship was discovered in the Medrenax Nebula by the Ordo Hereticus quarantine team, it was already an icy tomb. The bloodstained interior was filled with mangled and mutilated bodies, many of which with self-inflicted wounds. Inquisitor Castinus, who led the team, found the two in the final hold and sensed the psychic evil of their minds. For some reason, Castinus did not execute the twins but took them instead to the Inquisition fortress of Nemesis Tessera. Surviving vid logs and vox capture files provided a grim and gory testimony to the twin's powers as they escaped the fortress oubliettes in a murderous rampage that slaughtered almost a thousand Inquisitorial troopers as well as scores of full Inquisitors. No trace of their bodies were found on the surface and at the time it was assumed that they perished and lay buried deep within the unending snows. But that was not the case. Leaving a trail of death, the twins were eventually cornered and captured on the world of Respa III by Inquisitor Commodus Voke in the Helican sub-sector and returned in triumph to Thracian Primaris for display during the Holy Novena. The destruction unleashed on Thracian Primaris during the Novena has long passed into infamy as the Thracian Atrocity and its architect since brought to justice. But of the thirty-three psykers paraded, several – including the twins – broke free and were to escape recapture. A young child's capriciousness combined with dreadful psychic powers has yielded rise to beings with unimaginable power and cruelty, whose millennial existence given rise to the most dangerous psyker-assassins in living memory. Though their bodies remain changeless, their minds have become ancient, twisted and bitter, filled with poison and hatred for those who would destroy them.The current whereabouts of the twins is a mystery, though there have been scattered rumours of a murderous pair of children stalking the worlds of the Agripinaa sector, but these are largely hearsay and speculation. With only raving lunatics as survivors of these massacres, reliable information is hard to come by, but given the twins' propensity for destruction and spiteful vengeance on a very grand scale, it will not be long before they again rise to prominence. References * * * * * * * URL accessed 2006-06-06 Category:Warhammer 40,000